


who are we? (right now)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: a runaway american dream [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale Leaves Beacon Hills, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Canon Compliant, POV Stiles Stilinski, Post-Graduation, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Road Trips, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: stiles and derek start their road trip and finally leave beacon hills behind.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: a runaway american dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669585
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	who are we? (right now)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from post malone's "stay"

Derek drives north at first, for hours through the rain.

It rains on their way through San Francisco, through Sacramento, through the trees that greet them while they cross the California-Oregon border. Stiles wants to be lulled to sleep by the steady tapping against the roof of the car, but he can’t look away from the scenes passing by his window. The lack of sleep isn’t anything new but he’s happy to find it has a different source now, so far away from Beacon Hills.

They stop at a gas station halfway through Oregon, the rain gone and the air feeling lighter as the expansive storm moves east. He doesn’t remember ever living through that long of a storm, doesn’t think a natural one can expand quite so far. He thinks of Beacon Hills mourning his and Derek’s absence, but dismisses the thought as soon as it comes.

Derek goes into the store by himself to pay for gas, Stiles taking the time alone to go through Derek’s glove compartment in search of CDs and gum. When he returns, The Smiths are playing and Derek has an armful of cheesy snacks and soda. Stiles gives his best “I’m innocent and adorable, mostly adorable, please don’t kill me” impression and Derek stares at him through the driver’s side window like he’s considering shoving the cheesy loot he’s retrieved down the nearest trashcan. 

In the end, they compromise. The Smiths play at a low volume the rest of the way through Oregon and Stiles tentatively offers Derek a cheese puff midway through Salem. Derek takes it, eventually, and Stiles falls asleep with the bag conveniently open toward his furry companion.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment!


End file.
